


A Long Time Coming

by GoddessMoonLady



Series: Reunions Trilogy [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMoonLady/pseuds/GoddessMoonLady
Summary: A mysterious friend steps back into the past to correct a wrong and reunite a family.





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This was an older fic I wrote back in 2013. I'll admit that I hadn't seen any of Season 7 when I wrote this, not that it matters as it's now firmly AU. Think of it as just a bit of theorizing/daydreaming/wishful thinking on my part.

She cradled the tiny bundle against her chest, gazing down at the tiny face peering up at her, a sad little smile resting on her lips as she smoothed the father soft hair.

"Well, little one, I think it's time I took you back where you belong. I am so, so sorry that you had to live that life. It wasn't fair to you. However, I am more grateful to you and your family than you will ever even begin to understand." She ran her nail gently down the infants cheek. "You were there for him when he needed someone most, when even I couldn't be but now it's time for you to have the life that was stolen from you."

Shifting the baby to one arm, she typed coordinates into the device on her wrist, tightened her hold on the small girl, and pressed the button on the back of her hand. Opening her eyes she found herself standing on a quaint little street with a row of neat little houses. Across the street from her was a blue front door, a Tardis blue front door. Adjusting the cooing bundle in her arms with a soft smile, she made her way up to the door and knocked.

After a moment the door was opened by a beautiful, young redheaded woman, who looked surprised to find a stranger at on her stoop. "Yes?" She asked in a thick Scottish accent, "Can I help you?"

"Amy Pond-Williams? Actually, I'm here to help you." Amy blinked, confused. "I have someone here who is quite eager to meet you properly." The strange girl smiled peacefully.

Amy frowned, "What do you mean?" She peered behind the strange girl, whom was observing her actions with mild amusement glittering in her eyes, looking up and down the empty street before turning back to the girl with a frown only to freeze, her eyes glued to the tiny face peering up at her from the blankets.

Amelia Pond, allow me to properly introduce you to Melody Pond. I believe you two never had the chance to properly meet." The girl's voice was softly coaxing as she placed the infant into her stunned mother's arms.

"I-I don't understand," Amy stammered, unable to tear her eyes away from her little girl.

The stranger smiled sadly, "I found her in a library. Her consciousness was preserved within a computer where he saved her. I, however, thought it was fairer to give this little one the chance to be raised by the family that was stolen from her."

Amy's eyes finally flicked up to meet the other young woman's sad but reassuring eyes. "Rory!" She yelled into the house, "Rory!"

The strange girl smiled before she stepped back, off the stoop. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Amy Pond." With a nod, the girl turned away and started to the street just as Rory came rushing to the door.

Amy swallowed, her fingers resting on her daughters cheek. "Who are you?" she called to the girl walking away.

The girl paused at the gate, directly under a streetlamp, before turning slowly to look at the little family illuminated in the open doorway. A gentle, reassuring smile flit across her lips, "Me? Just a friend; an old friend correcting a few wrongs."

"What's your name?" Amy called before the girl could turn away again. She had to know this angel was.

The girl was quiet for a moment, "Rose; my name is Rose." She smiled, cheekily her tong peeking out between her teeth, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go see about an old madman in a little blue box that's bigger on the inside." With a saucy wink she punched a button on her wristband and vanished, leaving the small family to make up for lost time while she did the same, and wasn't He in for a big surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! And there it is! In my mind, Rose is from a far distant future; at least 100 years after Journey's End. I find it hard to believe that Rose was really completely unaffected by the Heart of the Tardis. There's no way a human girl could absorb the heart and live (even with the Doctor's interference) without permanent side effects.


End file.
